Dakishimetai no ni
by Hikari S.s
Summary: En tiempos modernos han reencarnado kenshin y kaoru con nuevas identidades y tambien nuevos nombres, pero debido a la diferencia de pensamientos de su antigua encarnacion para kaoru sus sentimientos ahora son completamente diferentes
1. Encuentros

Capitulo 1.-Encuentros  
  
Era una mañana muy soleada y muy hermosa a desgracia de Miyazawa Hikaru una estudiante normal de secundaria con hermoso cabello largo color negro azabache, preciosos ojos azules como el agua de los mares y con un temperamento igualable a su belleza, que a menos que ocurriera una tormenta o una catástrofe tendría que asistir a la escuela ese día, al parecer Kami- sama no había escuchado todos los rezos que ella hizo para que lloviera ese día es mas parecía que la había ignorado por completo ya que el día resplandecía de lo lindo y parecía que nada lo podría detener nada ni nadie una total desgracia para la chica  
  
A duras penas la joven se levanto de su cama cuando su madre le gritaba que ya era hora de levantarse o que llegaría tarde a la escuela, así que al ir y verificar el clima la joven Hikaru opto por no retrasarse o como su madre le había dicho llegaría tarde a la escuela y ella no quería mas faltas, así que rápidamente se cambio de su pijama a su típico uniforme de marinerita clásico de una estudiante de secundaria  
  
-Estúpido uniforme-se quejo la joven ya que ella odiaba su usual uniforme, al menos a ella le hubiera gustado inscribirse a una buena secundaria con algún buen uniforme  
  
-Hikaru, si no te das prisa se te hará tarde, ya lo sabes hija- replico la joven madre de Hikaru, era madre soltera ella misma tuvo que cuidar a su pequeña Hikaru en las buenas y en las malas, solo que su trabajo la consumía la mayor parte del tiempo y no le permitía estar mucho tiempo con su única y adorada hija -Hikaru recuerda que hoy me quedo a trabajar hasta tarde en el periódico, hoy me toca hace toda la portada y no podré estar a la hora de la comida así que te deje comida en el refrigerador cuando te de hambre solo caliéntala en el microondas  
  
- esta bien mamá -replico Hikaru- es cierto-pensó la chica- se me había olvidado que hoy es jueves y que tendría que comer sola umm bueno este es el destino que tienen los hijos de las madres trabajadoras, pero al menos podré estar en el chat fingiendo ser una super modelo hasta la hora que yo quiera que felicidad esa es la parte buena jejejejeje  
  
-ah y Hikaru no quiero que te quedes chateando hasta tarde como el otro día -grito su madre desde la cocina adivinado los pensamientos de su hija- llamare desde la oficina y si veo que el teléfono esta ocupado por la conexión te las veras en grandes aprietos  
  
-esta bien mamá-respondió con una enorme cara de fastidio mientras bajaba las escaleras de un solo golpe, otra vez su madre le había arruinado los planes - no me quedare conectada hasta tarde, no te preocupes ya sabes que yo soy de confiar -dijo en tono triunfante mientras entraba en la cocina donde se encontraba ahí su madre sentada en una silla donde estaba su diminuto comedor  
  
-esta bien confiare en ti-dijo su madre al ver como su hija se sentaba junto a ella y veía como ella ingería su desayuno en tiempo record-vaya si que estas comiendo rápido es menos tiempo que ayer, que bien, te felicito por que te estas apresurando demasiado aunque no es bueno comer tan deprisa  
  
-es que se me hace tardisimo, hoy tenemos que ir de excursión a una dichosa universidad a escuchar quien sabe que discurso que nos darán para quien sabe que cosa que tenemos que hacer y nos dijeron que llegáramos media hora mas temprano para estar listos e irnos todos en un bus, bueno me voy, byeeeeeeee-al terminar de decir esto la joven salió lo mas aprisa que pudo de su casa para acelerar aun mas el paso y tratar de llegar temprano al colegio, la chica era muy buena deportista y por supuesto era muy rápida, desde pequeña supo destacar en los deportes aun mas en el kendo, aunque ella siempre se negaba a practicarlo a pesar de su enorme talento siempre diciendo alguna excusa, por que no se atrevía a decir la verdad seguro la creerían una loca si de seguro pensaba ella  
  
sin embargo a pesar de ser una excelente deportista no podía dejar de ser un poco atolondrada ya que sin darse cuenta al ir corriendo la chica no se daba cuenta que un muchacho pelirrojo de aproximadamente 23 años, algo o igual de distraído que ella se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia, y para su desgracia, los dos se dieron cuenta cuando lo inevitable paso...........una coalición entre los dos cuerpos de forma en que los dos cayeron bruscamente al duro piso de cemento de forma muy dolorosa  
  
-auch, eso me dolió-replico la joven sobandose el lugar del golpe aun confundida por el impacto -Lo siento-replicaba la voz del joven que se encontraba muy adolorido en ese momento-lamento haberla lastimado-dijo el joven levantándose y ofreciéndole una ayuda a la joven para que pudiera levantarse -lo siento fue culpa mía-dijo aceptando la ayuda del joven -estaba distraída y no le vi, lo sien......-antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase las miradas de ambos se habían cruzado y por sus mentes había pasado un pensamiento casi idéntico una mirada de reconocimiento, de sorpresa y de tristeza -te conozco, yo te conozco, eres idéntica, eres idéntica a ........MI KAORU -termino de decir el joven llenando de sorpresas ese pequeño momento  
  
Continuará............  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!!! Este es mi primer fanfic de rurouni kenshin mi anime favorito ^_^ así que espero que sea de su agrado ya que me esforcé mucho al escribirlo y quisiera darles gracias a mis amigos Cacho-chan, Cristal-chan, Karina- chan, Denise-chan, Topochi-chan, Karen-chan, Oscar-kun, Carlos-kun y a Josean-kun (a quien le dedico el fic por su cumple )por haberme apoyado siempre y soportado (jejeje ^_^U), espero que si de milagro leyeron este fic al menos envíen un review please  
  
Atte. Hikari S.s. osea yo :P 


	2. ¡¡¡¡Nos volvemos a ver!

Capitulo 2.- ¡¡¡nos volvemos a ver!!!  
  
-eres idéntica a ella, eres idéntica, no me puedo equivocar - repetía el joven pelirrojo de una manera sorprendida y muy alegre a la vez, por fin la había encontrado, por fin después de tanto buscar y de tantas angustias se había encontrado con ella, la mujer que le había pertenecido en su otra vida, la misma mujer que dejo plasmados demasiados recuerdos en la memoria de su otra vida como para olvidarlos todos, tenia que ser ella, debía de ser ella, si no tendría que estar vinculada con ella de alguna manera, su parecido con ella no era ninguna coincidencia, tenia tantas preguntas, pero en ese pequeño momento todas su preguntas se habían esfumado, las había olvidado todas por completo, tenia la mente completamente en blanco, como si la impresión la hubiera borrado por completo solo podía repetir las mismas palabras  
  
Mientras que en la mente de la joven Hikaru todo era confusión mezclado con tristeza y algo de alegría, al ver a ese joven había recordado algo que guardaba en la profundidad en su corazón como un amargo secreto que jamás sería revelado, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna en ese momento, estaba demasiado confusa, ahora hablar se le hacia como una tarea enormemente pesada  
  
Por varios minutos ninguno de los dos jóvenes pronuncio palabra alguna, solo varias miradas de reconocimiento y duda se habían dado entre los dos, ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que aun no se habían percatado de su alrededor, ni siquiera de lo tarde que se les hacia para poder llegar a su olvidado destino, hasta que un estrepitoso sonido hizo que ambos reaccionaran  
  
-Oh demonios, al campana de la escuela, llegaré tarde!!!!!!-exclamo la joven que al escuchar el sonido salió despavorida como si mil demonios la estuvieran persiguiendo sin darse cuenta que había dejado completamente atónito a un joven pelirrojo que hacia unos minutos había chocado con ella estrepitosamente  
  
- La volveré a ver, estoy seguro, la volveré a ver y pronto, por fin la encontré - se dijo a el mismo el joven que sonreía plenamente al haberse encontrado con aquella bella jovencita, pero al ver lo tarde que era para el decidió seguir el ejemplo de la chica y salir corriendo como si mil demonios lo persiguieran  
  
-Que alivio!!! Aun no se han ido-se consoló la jovencita al ver que los alumnos se encontraban aun formados frente a su edificio escolar listos para subir al bus que los llevaría a una prestigiosa universidad a recibir una conferencia  
  
-Hikaru!!!!-grito una bella jovencita de la misma edad de la nombrada con un hermoso cabello color negro, lacio hasta los hombros y con unos preciosos ojos color miel- Hey ven que te estoy hablando  
  
-Kyoko!!!, que alegría verte veo que aun no han salido, parece que llegue a tiempo- dijo la recién llegada que con alegría se acercaba saludando a su amiga de toda la vida- y ¿donde esta Rin? Aun no ha llegado-pregunto la inocente chica  
  
-¿¿Que has llegado a tiempo??, debería darte vergüenza-la regaño su amiga de nombre Kyoko-ve la hora que es, ya estábamos a punto de salir sin ti, y Rin tuvo que fingir un ataque de asma semejante al que tuvo que hacer cuando llegaste tarde al examen de matemáticas para retrasar la salida un poco hasta que llegaras- termino de decir con algo de enojo  
  
-Perdón-respondió arrepentida a su amiga- es que en la mañana tuve un pequeño........ tropiezo-dijo la joven con un aire de tristeza recordando con quien se había tropezado esta mañana  
  
-Bueno, a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas, discúlpate con Rin cuando regrese, por que fue ella la que fingió el ataque de asma por tu bien- termino de decir la chica disculpando a su olvidadiza amiga- si las dos no estuviéramos contigo no sabríamos que seria de ti Hikaru  
  
-je je je, si lo se mas que nadie- dijo la joven de preciosos ojos azules recordando cuantas veces sus amigas la habían salvado de diferentes problemas- mira ahí viene Rin- termino de decir señalando a una frágil chica de largos cabellos rubios sujetados por una coleta con unos ojos color negro- entonces eso quiere decir que ya tenemos que subir al bus ¿no?  
  
Hikaru después de haberse disculpado casi un millón de veces con la joven Rin, ella y sus demás compañeros abordaron el bus que los llevo directo a la universidad donde recibirían una aburrida conferencia para muchos, pero a la excepción como la joven Hikaru, les ocurriría algo realmente sorprendente e interesante  
  
-No puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí- dijo con cierto horror nuestra protagonista, ya que aquel joven con el que había chocado esa mañana y había intentado evitar se encontraba frente a ella y a casi toda la comunidad estudiantil impartiendo el famoso discurso que todos aburridamente esperaban  
  
Continuara............................  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo ^_^ Yo aquí de nuevo escribiendo el segundo capitulo de este fic primero quisiera agradecer a: Miyuki kobayakawa Kaoru86 Kamiya Mer1 Selene silverymoon Gaby Aika Carlos_kun Usagui kinomoto Pamela Arely (alias cristal pedazo de vidrio =) Karina-chan Cacho-chan Ana Karen-chan Denise-chan cristy-chan Oscar-kun Josean-kun Quienes me han apoyado (también soportado) y que me enviaron reviews. Y por ultimo quisiera agradecer a la ex jefa de grupo de primero Pamela Gutiérrez Aguirre de Gonzáles Arellano (¬¬* mira ahí ya puse tu nombre completo para que ya no reclames de que puse hasta el perro y a ti no en agradecimientos, por tu culpa el perro también me reclamo de que no lo puse) así que también le agradezco a mis perras "dushka" y "canela" por no haberme mordido en toda la semana(no digo que no lo hayan intentado, pero no lo hicieron) y al gato de nombre "gatito" por ser tan lindo y flojo. Respecto a siguiente capitulo quisiera hacerlo mas rápido debido a que la próxima semana tendré exámenes y quiero subir mi promedio (no es mentira, tal vez se acabe el mundo pero es verdad quiero estudiar)así que si me retraso ya saben la razón Se cuidan mucho  
  
Atte. Hikari S.s. osea yo :P 


	3. Amigas Amigas

Capitulo 3.-Amigas Amigas  
  
-no puede ser, oh dios esto debe ser una pesadilla- se repetía una y otra vez la joven chica de bellos ojos azules al ver la cara del joven conferencista pelirrojo que nervioso se encontraba enfrente de todo el alumnado  
  
-si lo se Hikaru esta conferencia es una pesadilla-le hablaba su amiga Kyoko que la había escuchado decir bastantes veces la palabra "pesadilla"- pero por lo menos hoy no tendremos clases por estar aquí, piensa como si fuera otra aburrida clase de física pero que durara todo el día, lo bueno que yo me traje mis lindos audífonos para pensar en otra cosa jijijiji  
  
-¿Ah?, si Kyoko como tu digas-dijo entre pequeñas risas la joven mientras su compañera y amiga del alma se disponía ponerse sus preciados audífonos naranjas- solo espero que el no me vea-pensó- no hay ninguna forma de que me vea con tanto alumno aquí metido, aquí debe de estar toda la secundaria, los cuatro grupos de primero, los cuatro de segundo y los cuatro de tercero, además creo que también esta otra secundaria aquí metida, así que se le hará muy difícil verme aquí en este enorme estadio- se trataba de tranquilizar con esos pensamientos esperando que por fin terminase el infinito discurso  
  
-..... y por lo tanto ustedes como futuros lideres del mundo tendrán la responsabilidad de guiarlo hacia un mejor porvenir, muchas gracias por su atención – terminaba de decir en voz alta el joven de la larga cabellera roja mientras recibía los aplausos de parte de los alumnos que disfrutaron de su "breve" discurso  
  
-vaya por fin termino- celebró Kyoko una de las dos las mejores amigas de Hikaru- termino antes de lo esperado asi que de seguro nos dejaran salir temprano ¡que bien! Hoy terminare de ver mi novela "lo que al viento le sobro"  
  
-si, creo que esta vez tendré tiempo para dormir mi siesta de 12 horas seguidas- mencionó la joven Rin- ¿tu que harás Hikaru? ¿Hikaru?  
  
- Hikaru!!!!!!!!!!! Reacciona te están hablando- gritaba Kyoko mientras la movía de un lado a otro sin obtener ninguna reacción- lo siento la hemos perdido, ummmm ya me harte, Hikaru ya reacciona!!!!-termino de decir seguido de un fuerte zape que hizo que por fin la chica reaccionara  
  
-óyeme!!! ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo la aturdida joven adolorida  
  
-Por fiiiiin!!! Reaccionó!! Volvió con nosotras, aun no la hemos perdido!!- dijo con cierto drama y sarcasmo la alegre Kyoko  
  
- ja ja ja ja que gracioso- dijo Hikaru con cierto enojo y sarcasmo a la vez que por un momento le hizo olvidar su mayor preocupación que era en el momento de la salida y el poder pasar desapercibida frente al joven pelirrojo  
  
-jajajajaja deberías haberte visto, estabas como lela, se me hace que te le quedaste viendo a alguien sumamente sexy y no nos dijiste nada para que fuera tu golosina personal solo para ti y de nadie mas ¿no es así?- dijo entre minúsculas y picaras risas la jovencita de largos cabellos negros  
  
-¿como crees? ¿cómo crees que haría eso?-intento defenderse Hikaru  
  
-cierto viendo todo por aquí, no hay ni nada ni nadie que valga la pena estuve observando por un buen rato y nada-comento Kyoko  
  
-Eres una hija de tu....-  
  
-Bueno como sea-interrumpió a Hikaru la joven Rin - Hikaru ¿qué vas a hacer en todo lo que queda de la tarde?  
  
- um um um - intento pensar Hikaru tratando de olvidar el "asunto chico pelirrojo"- ah creo que ya se uno: aburrirme, dos: aburrirme, tres: aburrirme y ah casi se me olvidaba cuatro: seguir aburriéndome si no es que pasa algo interesante o un meteorito choca contra la tierra  
  
- ummm creo que primero choca el meteorito contra la tierra- dijo riéndose a carcajadas después de que sus demás amigas le siguieran el juego riéndose  
  
-ya basta de ruido niñas escandalosas!!!- grito un muy enfadado maestro a las tres alegres chicas- aunque el discurso ya haya acabado eso no quiere decir que pueden hacer su escándalo, guarden mas respeto que aun no hemos salido del edificio  
  
- lo sentimos profesor no volverá a pasar- dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en hacer una cara arrepentida  
  
-Eso espero niñas ya que de ahora en adelante el joven que tienen en frente y que les narro todo su extraordinario discurso será de ahora en adelante su profesor y no quiero que el se queje de niñas parlanchinas-termino de decir el decrepito y odioso profesor  
  
-¿Qué? ¿qué el será nuestro profesor?- pregunto sumamente asombrada la joven de preciosos ojos azules  
  
-Hikaru el acaba de decir eso que tu estas preguntando, ¿qué acaso no escuchaste?- le recordó Kyoko a su amiga  
  
-así es, el les impartirá clases de Historia, pues como sabe su antigua profesora se tomara unas largas vacaciones, por fin los jóvenes de ahora puedan aprender algo productivo de la historia con este joven profesor, bueno niñas ya todo acabo así que salgan ordenadamente- termino de decir el viejo profesor mientras todos los alumnos de los que el estaba encargado hacían caso omiso a su indicación de "salir ordenadamente"  
  
-corran corran!! Rápido, rápido!!- les gritaba Hikaru a sus amigas mientras las empujaba y se cubría con ellas para poder llegar sin ser vista por el guapo pelirrojo que perplejo buscaba una cara entre el mundo de estudiantes que aburridos y somnolientos abandonaban la sala  
  
-¿pero que te pasa Hikaru?¿de quien huimos?-pregunto Rin- ¿acaso de nuestro nuevo maestro de historia?  
  
-umm a mi se me hace que te vio dormida mientras el esmeradamente decía su preciado discurso que le tomo tiempo y esfuerzo hacer para que todos aprendiéramos algo de provecho por una vez en nuestras patéticas e insignificantes vidas y por eso huyes de el por temor a las represalias futuras o simplemente ustedes dos se conocieron en una época antigua, en alguna vida pasada donde tuvieron un amor que termino trágicamente y por eso tu no le puedes ver a la cara por ese triste amor que existió y murió- termino de decir con tono melodramático la alegre Kyoko  
  
-Kyoko-dijo seriamente Rin  
  
-Dime pequeña saltamontes- contesto Kyoko  
  
-Has visto demasiada televisión- llegó a la conclusión Rin  
  
-ejemmm creo que si- dijo con un poco de vergüenza sin saber lo acertada que era una de sus suposiciones lo que dejo perpleja a la pobre de Hikaru que con sus esfuerzos pudo salir y entrar al autobús de la escuela sin ser notaba por ningún chico pelirrojo futuro profesor de historia  
  
- un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña- cantaba toda la clase dentro del bus que los llevaba de regreso a su escuela para así molestar a los pobres profesores que viajaban con ellos- como veía que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante, dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña  
  
-Hikaru!! Únete al genial coro de la escuela en su segunda presentación del día-invito Kyoko a la pensativa y preocupada Hikaru -¿eh? No gracias Kyoko- respondió Hikaru  
  
-Tu te lo pierdes- dijo Kyoko volviendo al canto  
  
Tiempo después  
  
-Quinientos tres elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante...-  
  
-Bueno niños del demonio hemos llegado, ya pueden irse directo a sus casas pero salgan en orden- dijo el mismo anticuado maestro que en el discurso había regañado a la joven Hikaru y a sus fieles amigas, mientras veía como todos los alumnos que viajaban en ese bus hacían caso omiso de sus palabras saliendo como una estampida de elefantes  
  
-Adiós Hikaru!!! Hasta mañana!! Que te vaya bien!!- se despedía Rin  
  
-Adiosin Hikaru!!! me saludas a toda la familia!!Besitos para el perro!! Patadas para ti!!- se despedía como siempre la alegre Kyoko  
  
-Bye se cuidan!!!- se despedía tristemente Hikaru recordando lo del joven pelirrojo, pero por otro lado pensó en sus amigas, las adoraba pero sabia que un día de estos debido a su locura ellas terminarían matándola , pero la matarían de la risa.  
  
El trayecto de la escuela hacia la casa de Hikaru era largo y aburrido, Hikaru se sentía sumamente triste pensando en su vida pasada ella deseaba que eso jamás hubiera existido, sufrió tanto, había sufrido tanto pero todo eso ya paso quedo en otro plano ¿por qué tendría que repetirse? Era demasiado dolor , no podría aguantar otra vez ella ya no era Kaoru Kamiya la bella maestra de kendo ahora ella era Hikaru Miyazawa una persona completamente distinta, una vida pasado no podía ni debía atormentarla en esta nueva vida  
  
-No me podré esconder mucho de el, el día de hoy lo logre pero... pero.... el será mi maestro de Historia, no puedo siempre faltar a sus clases, tendré que pensar algo para ...... oh! genial-intentaba terminar de decirse a ella misma , pero al darse cuenta que empezó a llover de repente en uno de los días mas soleados del año no pudo terminar su pensamiento- Dios mío!!¿Por que no mandaste esta lluvia hace cuatro horas cuando te la pedí? Dios mío ¿Qué mas puede pasar?  
  
Ruido de un Trueno  
  
- oh Gracias Dios! Se ve que me quieres mucho!- dijo con fastidio Hikaru mientras se daba cuenta que con el agua de la lluvia su uniforme se empezaba a transparentar  
  
Continuara...................  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ACTUALICE!! ejem ejem creo que debo empezar a calmarme ._. jejeje bueno pues por fin actualice después de una larga temporada sin inspiración y de aburrimiento ^_^U. Me disculpo ante todas (os) Lectoras (os) que han seguido este fic y que estuvieron esperando un nuevo capi, me disculpo de verdad e intentare hacer los capítulos mas rápidos de ahora en adelante , pero si ven que me tardo demasiado ( otra vez) presiónenme con los reviews que ellos me ayudan a seguir adelante, así que ya saben!! Me disculpo y me despido agradeciendo a todos los que han dejado review y que han leído este fic hasta ahora!!  
  
Bye se cuidan mucho  
  
Atte. Hikari S.s. osea yo :P 


End file.
